justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zephrysc/The Return to Freddy's: Fulfilling the Prophecy
"Life is nothing but a butterfly's dream... Reality is never as bad as a nightmare... As the mental tortures we inflict upon ourselves..." ~Tyler Ahstrom THE FAN-MADE SEQUEL AND CONCLUSION TO THE RETURN TO FREDDY'S: THE DREADFUL TRUTH Chapter 1= Chapter 1: The Suffering Green Jester ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Outside 2035 Within the cold and solitary confines of the Golden Frankburt Torture suit, Gron sighed. Despite his immortality granted to him in death, he still was human. He still felt the emotional pain that Alison had inflicted on him so many years ago. The main reason he came back to the place that haunted him- even in death- was to fulfill a Prophecy half a century in the making. He was going to kill Alison. But before he could slaughter the man that slaughtered his wife, he had his human needs to tend to. He was thirsty. Staggering over towards one of the nearby water pipes, he kicked it with full force. "Why the f*ck did Alison put water pipes outside? It's just an excuse to get vandalized. At least it benefits me now, " he thought to himself. The pipe broke open almost instantly. He smiled within the suit. Despite how much he hated this torturous prison suit, he had to admit that it had strength. Leaning down towards the ground, he placed his animatronic hand on the back of his Torture suit head. He felt around the back of the head, looking for a small indent in the metal. Finally finding it, he pressed inwards on it. A soft click rang out from the head as the locking mechanisms were shut down, allowing Gron to remove the front of the Golden Frankburt suit's head, exposing his rotten and decayed corpse to the outside world. Moving over towards the pipe, he leaned under the pipe and let the water spill into his mouth, quenching his thirst. After he was done drinking, he grabbed the front of the head and put it back on his face. He winced as the drills activated once again, lodging themselves deep inside holes in his skull that they had carved decades ago. It was at this point that he heard the footsteps approaching him. Upon hearing the footsteps, he sighed. "If I were you, I would turn back now and leave this place forever," Gron said. The man continued to move forward. "If you're going to get in my way, I don't care. I came here to fulfill the Prophecy." the man said. Upon hearing those words, Gron was taken aback. "The Prophecy...how does this man know about the Prophecy?..." he thought to himself. Gathering his strength, he looked the man in the eyes. "What do you know about the Prophecy of Fazbear Incorporated?" The man smiled beneath his fedora. Stepping out of the darkness, Gron got a good look at the man. He looked young, possibly in his early thirties; with brown hair and blue eyes. The reflection of his badge caught his eye. "An investigator...not the first one I've seen..." Only when the man started walking past him did he snap out of his trance. "Don't think you'll get away from me so easily, you little sh*t!" Gron roared as he barreled into the man, knocking him to the ground. He began beating on the investigator with his metallic hands, bruising him and cutting his skin with the exposed, sharp metal. Suddenly, the man pulled out a taser and shocked the Golden Frankburt Torture suit, severely injuring Gron. He felt like he was being cut to pieces. Gasping for air and coughing up blood, Gron fell to the ground. As his vision began to fade, the investigator stood up. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you. Must be painful being trapped inside that Golden Frankburt Torture suit all the time. Am I right, Mr. Takaliken? Yeah, I know who you are. Your name is Gron Takaliken, isn't it? I feel like we're going to meet again some day...I look forward to that day. Goodbye, Gron." As the man walked away, Gron succumbed to his injuries and passed out. But just before he collapsed, he thought to himself, "Gron Takaliken...how does he know my name?..." |-|Chapter 2= Chapter 2: The Investigator ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Outside 2035 After what seemed to be an eternity, Gron came back to his senses. His vision was foggy, and so was his memory. "Ugh...what happened?" Slowly, the jester stood up, putting two and two together. He remembered that an investigator had attacked him. "That investigator...he knew my name. How?" he thought to himself. Turning around, he saw the door leading into the factory left open and ajar. The cold air of the facility blew in his face. "Sh*t...why did he go in there? Damn it..." Suddenly, a thought raced through Gron's head. "That man...he looked like-" Gron gasped. "That man looked just like Jackson! Could it be? Well, only one way to find out..." Staring at the door leading into Fazbear Incorporated, Gron smirked. "I'm coming for you, Alison. Ready or not, here I come...motherf*cker," he said as he walked through the door. TO BE CONTINUED... |-|Chapter 3= Chapter 3: Carson's Story ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Floor 02 2035 COMING SOON... |-|Chapter 4= Chapter 4: Flashbacks ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Outside October 29, 1943 COMING SOON... |-|Chapter 5= Chapter 5: Into the Sewers ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Floor B1 (Sewer A) 2035 COMING SOON... |-|Chapter 6= Chapter 6: ??? ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Floor 04 2035 COMING SOON... |-|Chapter 7= Chapter 7: ??? ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Floor 07 2035 COMING SOON... |-|Chapter 8= Chapter 8: ??? ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Floor 09 2035 COMING SOON... |-|Chapter 9= Chapter 9: ??? ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Floor 11 2035 COMING SOON... |-|Chapter 10= Chapter 10: ??? ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Floor 11 2035 COMING SOON... |-|Chapter 11= Chapter 11: ??? ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Floor ?? 2035 COMING SOON... |-|Epilogue= Epilogue: ??? ---- Fazbear Incorporated - Floor ?? 2035 COMING SOON... Category:Blog posts